nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Must Revenge 2 - The WasteLanders
There is no dawn, the world has come to an end.It is not what it was. Now,it is just a wasteland and whoever survives in the wasteland is a WASTELANDER. The world is an apocalypse. There were a few that survived the fallings of the Nitrome Towers . No one had the chance to take revenge until now. First month of the wasteland report: What has happened? Everyone has gone mad, Evil is versus evil, good is against good. This is not what I wanted to happen if the Nitrome Towers will be destroyed. After the Nitrome Towers fell to the ground something big happened. I don't know what, but something went wrong.I don't know if it's Nature that disappeared from the World, No plants and no trees meaning no more spare air. All the remains of the creatures from the Nitrome Towers started acting weird since all the planet's resources disappeared.On the first week after the falling all the Nitrome creatures started to shout obsessively: "This is the Wasteland,we are the Apocalyptic remains we are the Wastelanders everyone for himself the game is to survive" End report by Austin Carter. Seven months of the wasteland report: I don't think they payed enough attention to their crazy battle cries that said everyone for himself. There is not enough air, the food and water are almost finished so everyone had to team up.They wanted revenge.They didn't get it.Now,everyone is working almost together .There is hatred between all of them.Even I had to team up with them.Those are the rules of survival.There were monsters in the sand, our fear and tiredness made somehow those monsters. I don't know if they were real or not, Maybe even hallucinations but we all saw them. But we helped each other to survive. End report by Austin Carter. One year of the Wateland report: I started to like the Nitrome creatures. We made armor and weapons the sand monsters started to get more realistic but how can it be? We built the armour out of remains the old building. We found some air supplies in the Towers for such emergencies. We made the weapons out of old computers we found on our journey. End report by Austin Carter. Five years of the Wasteland report: We lost many lives today,no more resources not much hope. But I do have hope. We built a vehicle from scratch and remains we found in the sand.We had extra weapons so we attached them to the vehicle.We are on a journey for freedom.We try to find a place where there is protection,food,air and water and all these thing will give us hope. End report by Austin Carter. Ten years of the wateland report: Now I understood what they meant by apocalyptic,Madness and unreasonable thoughts. There was a fight between us we are fighting for the remains of Life.I tried to not be part of this crazy war we all should work together. End report by Austin Carter. Loss of Time report of the Wasteland: Since the first week of the Apocalypse I wasn't sure I wanted to act the same way Austin did.I didn't want to be a Wastelander. Since the beginning when I heard the Nitrome Creatures War cries how they were mad.I didn't want to cooperate with them because I knew that any moment they could kill each other. But I had to .I was scared in the beginning but at last I too needed the Earth Resources water,air and food so at last I joined them.But when I joined them the worst of all happened.There was a war between us all.This is what I was scared of but I could escape.I didn't stay with Austin after the war eventhough he didn't participate in it.During the War I knew exactly what to do.To run away , but not alone.I had to do it with someone.I couldn't survive on my own.So I grabbed from the back of the Wastelanders vehicle some decent armour and weapons and I convinced the two giants to join way,The giants are Nitrome Creatures that were rebuilt by Austin's Carters crew a long time ago to defend them from some made up sand monsters.I don't know how I convinced them but when we were on our way a long way from Austin's crew of survivors from the war I became what they call an Apocalyptic Wastelander. End report by Justin Seventy years report of the Wasteland (In goat years): "baa, baa, baa" Those were the meaningful and tragical words I said while the Nitrome Towers collapsed . Those were words of Misery and fright.Oh ,you humans don't understand what I meant? Too bad look it up in Google translate . After all the Nitrome creatures teamed with that human Austin Carter he too became a Wastelander.I don't understand his culture .I once ate his shirt to prove to him that he shouldn't be frightened of me but he didn't understand that either. Seventy years have past since the beginning of the Wasteland and there is nothing to chew on. I am not sure but I think after the war between us the remains of the extra weaponry disappeared and that human Justin, The only remains of the weaponry were spare swords.I don't have human arms so I can't hold them correctly so I attached them to my horns I think now I look cooler. And now.a few words of memories to all the crew members who didn't survive the war: "baa, baa" End report by goat Thirteen Year Report of the Wasteland: You didn't think you will get a report from me didn't you?Well then,I am a pineapple not an ordinaryone and the food kind.Once before the fall of the Nitrome Towers I was just an ordinary pineapple with my brothers and sisters that were picked up by Icecream creatures.Don't take me wrong.I am not that smart.But my intelligence is way higher than those two humans Austin and Justin.Talking of Justin.He left with the Giants and this why I am still alive.Orginally I was emergency food for unusual days but now after there are no Giants left(because they left with Justin)they put me in a gigantic robot suit to protect them from Evil.The weird goat is always trying to chew my robotic armour but not anymore.I asked the crewmembers to spray pepper spray on my armour (this is the only kind of food no one agreed to eat)so now I am protected from that goat.When I am in the suit I feel like someone else is controlling the suit like I am only a there to ssatisfy the need to laugh of a much greater power that controls us all.Who is that power?Probably not the goat.I saw hime connect the armours to his horns so that doesn't give him much credit.But something smelly is happening and it is not the fact the crewmembers gave me the opportunity to be last giant protector End Report by Pineapple Fifteen Year, Ten Minutes and Two Seconds Report of the Wasteland: "Tick,Tack". Once I was just a simple clockrobot. Once I didn't have a goal in that old rusty yard.But after the Fall of the Nitrome Towers everything is a bit different.After many Nitrome creatures teamed up to a survival team I had to be a part of something.I had to help the others. I improved.Instead of a rusty clock robot they turned me into a time bomb.I am an explosive walking machine.I don't need to eat nor sleep and I don't need air.I can survive longer than anybody.Once I lived on batteries and electricity.Now I move on sand.The sand contains molecules that can be used with gun powder so I am literally an immortal.Not like those humans at the mercy of health and conditions and those weird feelings of them that cause them so many problems. I am not a clock anymore I am a bomb so don't get on my nerves. End report by Clock robot Sixteen Year Report of the Wasteland: I am a survivor,I am not a hero and I am not brave.I lost all I had when the war started,the war between us.Once i had a good life,I saved Left Eye and I lived in harmony.I even had glasses that allowed my vision to see colors,beautiful colors.Now when the Wasteland started even without colors the world would look almost the same.The only colors that I could see were in the other Wastelanders. But after the war everything changed, Seven yerars ago I fought for my life and Left Eye's life,We fought for the remains of Life of Resources.We were crazy.I don't know how I could have been so cruel and so unhuman.But then someone shot a beam from their gun and Left Eye lost her vision.I have to save her,I gave her my glasses.Now I was worthless.Now I am a colorblind.No fighter ,no survivor only a color blind.Left eye didn't remember all that I did for her and didn't stay for me.She just ran away for herself with the glasses to find freedom and a new life.But when she left her tears were tears of color,Every tear that fell on the ground created a weird puddle of colors that even I could see,But how come?She ran away a long time ago and there is no one that can explain the physics behind this phenomena.I was two kilometers away from the Battlefied that was left and my greed started working to save the colors for myself to keep my sanity.I started heading towards the puddle.I touched it without any reason or goal.Tears what power do they have? Sadness the only emotion that once lead my way.Those were all voice in my head when I touched the puddle of colors.I had difficulty connecting to the Beauty.I was confused and still color blind seeing something that is impossible but it was still there.I started pouring the puddle liquid into a empty water bottle I saw in the distance that was sunk in the sand to save the colors.The filled bottle was like a reflection on the Universe,The bottle was full of darkness with endless shining dots that represented the stars.Around the stars there were endless amounts of color.Those were the Galaxies.In the middle of the bottle there was a stain of Light just like the Sun.But why was it fading?The minute I thought negative thoughts the bottle looked empty and I was colorblind again.I quickly changed my focus to something positive to save the colors.Nothing happened.I started crying.Every tear that fell somehow filled the bottle without even being near it.So maybe the concept of colors isn't only a reflection of Light but also a reflection of emotions.I was satisfied with myself and looked again into the bottle,Calmly I was looking at the same faded spot in the middle of the bottle.I saw the Nitrome Towers in their their gloriest moments,But wait.the Nitrome Towers were never built in the clouds,oh no something big is happening! End report report by Right Eye there are only a few left from the war.These are the ones: Apocalyptic Platformer Apocalyptic NuckleHeads Apocalyptic Moon Apocalyptic Color Blind Apocalyptic Chimp Apocalyptic ToxicMan Apocalyptic Rusty Robot Apocalyptic Austin Carter Apocalyptic Justin Apocalyptic Goat Apocalyptic Clock Robot Apocalyptic green changetype robots Giants: Apocalyptic Rubble Trouble Robtic Dinosaur Apocalyptic Canopy Apocalyptic Pineapple Opportunity to take a part in the Plot I want to offer the opportunity to everyone to suggest which characters of the Nitrome Universe they want to have reports of from different time periods. It is very easy to participate in suggesting a character to write a report ,you just need to choose a Nitrome character that you think could be suitable and write in the comments,I will choose a few which I think will suit the story and write their report.For example AustinCarter4Ever suggested to add Justin to the plot and that lead to adding the whole Giants idea in the plot.You can also suggest how you think the plot should develop and I will try to integrate it in the plot. Hope that you will take this challange.Have Fun!!! Category:Games